The majority of present day integrated circuits (ICs) are implemented by using a plurality of interconnected electronic components, such as field effect transistors (FETs), capacitors, resistors, etc. The various electronic components are typically electrically connected with interconnects. Interconnects are typically horizontal or vertical, and are often formed overlying many of the electronic components. Vertical contacts can be used to electrically connect components on different levels, such as electronic components and/or interconnects on different levels. The positioning of the vertical contact is designed to make a desired electrical connection while avoiding any undesired electrical connections.
A number of challenges arise as feature sizes of integrated circuits get smaller. For example, a contact may be designed to be electrically connected to only one of two adjacent interconnects. The amount of insulating material separating the contact and an interconnect that is not designed to be electrically connected to the contact (an electrically isolated interconnect) decreases as the feature sizes of the integrated circuit decrease. If the amount of insulating material separating the contact and the electrically isolated interconnect decreases to less than a minimum distance, there will be insufficient insulating material and a short will develop between the contact and the interconnect. Furthermore, due to the use of multiple manufacturing steps, the position of a contact may be somewhat misaligned with a desired contact position. This misalignment may result in a contact being positioned closer to an electrically isolated interconnect than designed. The closer positioning of the contact and the electrically isolated interconnect due to the misalignment increases the chances of an electrical short, especially because a short may be established through a minimum length of insulating material.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide integrated circuits with self-aligned contacts to interconnects. In addition, it is desirable to provide integrated circuits with design features that increase the amount of insulating material between a contact and an electrically isolated interconnect. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present embodiment will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.